fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 November 2015
11:23 The noun or adjective? 11:24 Now you're just trying to piss me off. 11:24 Jokes on you cause I'm already pissed. We're out of fucking coffee in my house... 11:25 Not really. There's two forms to the word. 11:25 And I want to know which you're calling me. 11:26 If I wanted to piss you off more, I'd do it but that takes effort in which I'd rather not waste~ 11:28 c: 11:29 Hello Springy Boy. 11:29 Haii Springy 11:29 Ohai Springy 11:34 Hi Pink. 11:35 Hi o/ 11:35 * Manglytyg hugs Pink. 11:35 * Pinkgirl234 hugs back 11:35 How are you> 11:35 *? 11:35 11:36 I am fine 11:36 I am good. 11:36 Had to be moderating another chat earlier 11:36 What was that like? 11:37 Oh the community is very big. 11:37 It is the PvZ WIki 11:37 Ah that sounds like a nice job. 11:39 Yes 11:39 They trusted me so much I got promoted 11:39 All support votes and no oppose votes 11:39 Even I would trust you. 11:40 Bleh. 11:41 Basically in PvZ WIki, you can ask for certain user rights if you meet a set of requirements. Then the community will decide if you are suitable enough through means of voting 11:41 Ah I see. 11:41 I wonder if this wiki had that system of promoting users... 11:42 but I also have a bad feeling too. :/ 11:42 I am not sure. 11:42 Someone likes to brag. >_> 11:42 It depends on the attitude on a lot of people 11:42 * CreepyInvestigator facedesks. 11:43 One day they got promoted. Next day, they may abuse it 11:43 Pink you are a good user you do deserve the promotion. 11:43 Thanks. I got promoted last month though. 11:43 The mods here are fine. 11:43 It's everyone else(certain users) 11:43 @Jakure True. We also had a portion of former staff members too 11:43 Also are you new here? 11:44 Mhm 11:44 Welcome then! :D 11:45 @CreepyInvestigor Btw, have you thought of an ideal concept art of Eje--I forgot the whole name? 11:45 Ejeneus? 11:45 Yes 11:45 K gtg 11:46 Farewell Springy 11:46 It may not seem like something difficult, but being a mod/admin is tough ._. Because one day you may have to ban a close friend for breaking the rule. 11:46 Basically he'd use normal medieval clothing with a belt adorned with a few herb bags and a small book. 11:46 That's his outfit at least :T 11:47 Ejanus? 11:47 I remember him x3 11:47 @Jakuzure I got tha feel. Heck I have to warn a user MULTIPLE times not to all caps too much 11:47 You got the name wrong you silly pastaman. 11:48 Same for my wiki. I'm an administrator and I've had to ban many people(most for socking or invasion)\ 11:48 Oh I remember 11:48 Its Ejaculatus 11:48 If they ever open the CPW again I am applying for a position as a mod. 11:48 x3 11:48 I regret making that char now... 11:48 The only thing you may aply is admin and rollback :/ 11:48 Lelelel 11:49 Good thing he's not exactly a permanent stay. 11:49 Bleh. 11:49 Sadly, rollback is not for me. I ain;t that alert at vandalism 11:49 because I believe I am asleep when that crime happens 11:49 I believe you're not alert whatsoever. 11:50 Shats fired! 11:50 Pewpew 11:50 In my wiki I was though 11:50 The keyword here is "was" 11:50 SOmeone vandalized one page and I had to give him a banhammer 11:51 * was one time 11:51 I know a lot us like the COPPA implemented here but... 11:51 a few staff memebrs don;t approve though 11:51 * don't 11:52 Aaand dead 11:52 I honestly couldn't care how old a user is. 11:52 COPPA saved this place. 11:52 Turned it into less of a cesspool. 11:53 @Saved this place? It's happening now? 11:53 If they want to come on here at suck a young age let them learn their lesson. 11:53 Yeah Pink. 11:54 No 11:54 I think COPPA is good 11:54 Because underage kids tend to be annoying sometimes 11:54 *Cough*Glados*Cough* 11:54 >Sometimes. 11:54 >All the time x3 11:54 All the time lol 11:54 Yeah. they can't see the nasty areas around in the wiki 11:55 Like literally mature topics or.. 11:55 * CreepyInvestigator facedesks. 11:55 I think you missed the point, Pink... 11:55 Again... 11:56 I mean isn't that one of the points? 11:57 Crepeh 11:57 I think my brain module is malfunctioning after it tried to process that post. 11:58 Dang I have so many tabs I can't tell which is which 11:58 Personally I don't look for a position I only wait until I have earned it. 11:59 I am also here. C: 11:59 Yeah... 11:59 Btw Welcome to the wiki jak. 11:59 My brain is also malfunctioning. 12:00 I slept at 3 AM yesterday 12:00 I also slept at 3 AM yesterday Pink. 12:01 Hey Dereck. 12:01 Hi Tyranno 12:01 Thanks for that bday greetong 12:02 * greeting 12:02 Oh happy Bday Pink. 12:02 Thanks 12:02 No problem. 12:02 I ate Chinese food during my bday 12:03 That is nice. 2015 11 13